


寻欢作乐

by jimu



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimu/pseuds/jimu
Summary: 这是马利克前往阿卡的第十天。





	

       阿泰尔在炎热中焦躁不安，他有些心慌，这感觉很奇特，他躺着马利克的房子，马利克的软垫上，他不应觉得不安，马利克总是能让他感到安全，炎热也会化为冰凉，寒冷也会融为舒适。  
       或许他的不安仅仅是马利克不在，十日前他派马利克前往阿卡的联络处处理些许事宜，男人去的太早，又回来的太晚。那些夏日里炎热而干燥的风就在这位年轻刺客导师的身体里挤压成欲火，又在这个略显炎热的黄昏里扭曲成一种无法抑制的渴望。  
       阿泰尔在软垫上研磨了半响，他暂时无事可做，又提不起任何劲儿前去研究金苹果，他用手隔着外袍抚慰自己，感受那种隔靴搔痒的隐约快感。他还没决定是否要放纵一次，那种独自的放纵虽然愉快，但过后总是空虚，而空虚加深想念，想念又引发软弱。

  
       但十天确实久了些，他只要闭上眼睛就能想想马利克不耐烦的催促他扩张自己的样子，那男人十分富有耐心，对阿泰尔却总是无法克制暴躁的秉性。阿泰尔认为这种奇异的魅力与马利克的沉默是双生的，何况他无法克制当马利克仅剩的手放在他的屁股上施加压力时所感受到那股足以冲垮他的冲动。  
       于是他又想到马利克的手，因为他的错误而仅剩一只。他确实能感受到一股内疚再一次开始敲击他的内脏，但那股内疚在他的身体里与欲火乱七八糟的烧成一团，他喘息着揉弄自己的小腹，按压着它，又用另一只手悉悉索索的解开封腰带。然后他的袍子就袒露开了，他可以感受到黄昏徐徐有了凉意的风蹭过他湿漉漉的小腹，他充满欲望，松弛而迷茫，他的手在自己的身体上漫不经心的游荡，时而抓起自己硬起的性器揉弄两下，又开始关注自己内在的空虚。  
       但这完全是不够的，他并没有欲望跑进房间里头寻找油膏，但又被淫欲所引诱想要被充塞。那种犹豫和慵懒缓慢折磨着他，他舔舐自己的手指够到后头按摩睾丸的后部，那感觉甜美又可爱，让他的后头翕张着想念马利克塞满自己，在里头横冲直撞的滋味。马利克会张开嘴和自己接吻，毫不怜惜的揉开自己的屁股，他会有一些主导权，但不是全部，那种彻底被打开和袒露的感觉会让人迷失方向，所有能够倚靠的只有充塞在自己体内的热度。

  
       阿泰尔张开嘴呻吟，他终于向那股力量彻底妥协，他快速的揉弄自己，让那些焦虑堆积在一起，那欲望来的又快又急，让他几乎有些疼了。但他不够润滑，没有那些施加在他皮肤身上属于他有人与伙伴所带来的压力和力度，他又揉捏了两下，暴躁而快速，但这依旧不够，他呻吟着沮丧的从软垫中爬起，窜进房间寻找油膏，那些技巧都在此时消失的彻底，他裸露在空气中暴躁的抽着气，在马利克的柜子中翻找出油膏，紧接着毫无形象的瘫回软垫里。那股饥渴长久的驻足在他的胸膛里，他没再顾及什么，只是用油膏裹住了自己。那种感觉柔软而绵长，他咬住嘴唇，吞噬自己的手指，喘息着感受那种融化脊柱的快感团成一团游动在下腹，那感觉美妙又空虚，让他更加想念马利克这种想念最终成为一种欲望的苦行，他没再思索，只是用手沾了油膏向身后探去。  
       阿泰尔有段时间没有做这个了，他以为他会觉得疼痛，但并没有，当手指在入口打着转的时候他所有能够感受到的就是渴望，那些压力和摩擦让他焦躁的出声，几乎发出叫喊来。一开始他甚至都没觉得难受，他一点一点旋转着寻找所有能够施加压力的部分，又增加一点手指，扩张着让自己深入进去，擦过热度的漩涡。这一次他确实叫出声了，在空旷的房间里回荡着喘息与低吟。  
       他允许自己在软垫中沉迷，夹杂着少许呜咽，没人会听见，不会有巡逻队跑来以不尊重安拉教诲的名称妄图制止他。他仅仅是渴望，他揉弄着自己的下身，粗暴的挤压过身体内的那部分，那不会让他坚持太久，他变成彻底湿漉漉，液体从身前淌下，他没有制止这个，仅仅放任自己的思绪向外。他想起马利克的手，他手中的大马士革刀，他想起他们在马西亚夫的最高处亲吻，操干彼此的力度。  
       然后他再也没法继续思索任何事。  
   
       雨来的很急，风从约旦河仓促而来，还未来得及在耶路撒冷的地域里施行威仪就被雨水先声夺人，成为了当天的陪衬。马利克没怎么在路上停留，他几天前刚杀了人，渴望安全，休憩与联络处的软垫。他行色匆匆，一路奔跑掠过城内的士兵，如猴子一样攀进联络处，完全不像一个丢失了手臂的人 。  
       他轻手轻脚的落进联络处，就好像一只鸽子飞入家园。他十分习惯于这一套动作，做起来熟极而流，因而一开始甚至没有发现任何异常。  
       但马利克终归是马利克，这短暂的懈怠甚至不够任何一位圣殿骑士拔出他的剑。他飞快的动了动鼻子，从这稳定的气息中瞬间寻到了那让他神经紧张的气息。  
       他嗅到了阿泰尔的气息。还有一点别的，足以让他瞬间热起来，让所有的一切疲惫都一扫而空的遗留物。  
       他早该想到这个，这位单臂的刺客摇晃着脑袋，倒不是说他对阿泰尔的操行有任何期待，这位导师固然是一位值得信任的兄弟，一位勇毅者，但在抵抗诱惑上也只能说堪堪合格。  
       否则金苹果早就掉进了约旦河底。

  
       他并未走向软垫，说到底他对自身的控制力也并未有太多的期待，特别在面对阿泰尔时，所有从安拉教诲处得来的美德都能葬送在这位导师毫无自我认知的暴躁脾气下。相反，马利克走到井边，脱下他所有的外袍，用水清洗着身体，他感觉那些寒冷将他的蠢蠢欲动降低到足以控制的范围。足以给予他力量面对这位毫无操守的最高导师。  
       马利克花了半分钟换上衣服，软垫里的阿泰尔就躺在他面前，他看起来十分疲倦，但眉头终于舒展。马利克想不起自己上一次看见阿泰尔舒展的眉间是在多久之前，或许在卡达离开之前，或者更久，在他成为高级刺客之前，他们还曾在马斯亚夫追逐着互相嘲讽的日子里。

  
        阿泰尔睡得很沉，他蹲下身，用手指描绘这位大导师的脸。他看起来充满了舒适和欲望后的舒展，马利克感受着这位年仅二十五岁的大导师的身体，那身躯毫无疑问的有力，他记得自己多少次看过这位刺客扭断他人的脖子，取走他人的性命。  
       而他的嘴唇却柔软的可怕，虽然那仅仅当他闭着嘴时……阿泰尔张开了嘴，他醒了，这位刺客导师半睁着眼，似乎半梦半醒，但这不妨碍他露出一个微笑。  
       “马利克。”他轻吟，用嘴叼住他的手指，细细舔过指尖。那本应当是一股热流，但马利克所能感受到的只有闪电，那细微的摩擦将快感劈进他的身体，一瞬间他只能感受到欲望。  
       “你让我所作的一切都白费了，新手。”他半真半假的抱怨，用手撬开这位刺客导师的嘴，他此刻看起来几乎就是欲望。那些火焰和冲动，那种切开面前的人，撕开面前的人，伤害面前的人的冲动完全控制了马利克。  
       “我该杀了你。”他没怎么犹豫，就开口。  
       “那就杀了我。”阿泰尔扯开马利克的衣服，嘶哑道“用你的剑劈开我，战胜我，还是说你已经忘记怎么战胜你的敌人，你想要征服的对象？”  
       “别自讨苦吃，阿泰尔。”马利克讪笑，他几乎是惊讶于这位导师反常的欲求不满，“你刚刚找过乐子，别现在挑逗我。”  
       “那不是你。”阿泰尔耳语道，他把自己的气息吹进马利克的耳朵里，“当我打开自己，假装那是你……但那不是。”他喘息着将马利克拉的严丝合缝，这是一种技巧与暗示，他所谙熟的，足以让他达成任何目的，“那感觉不够好，不够满足，我能获得的只有空虚。你看马利克，无论我是否承认，你对我来说都如此重要。我得说，你真是个彻头彻尾的烦人精。”

  
       这是一个侮辱，阿泰尔喜欢用各式各样的方式挑衅，他挑衅敌人，挑衅伙伴，挑衅马利克，但马利克只觉得自己硬的发疼，比他所愿意承认的一切都要多，他确实被激怒了。他知道即使结局往往都在阿泰尔的计划中，但他没法抗拒，说到底他也并不怎么愿意去抗拒。他拉下袍子，解开裤带让他硬的发疼的部分挤进阿泰尔的双腿间，男人依旧湿漉漉的，温暖而敞开……  
       “你射了几次？”马利克撑开阿泰尔的身体，握住他的前端，感受前面湿滑的部分。  
       “没有。”阿泰尔喘息着回答，“就差一点，当我想起那不是你……这足以打消我所有找乐子的心情了，我得说你去的太久了，久的让人分心。特别是……”  
       “你花了不少时间研究那东西，它影响了你的心志，让你脆弱，让你需要别人的安慰。哦，阿泰尔需要安慰。”马利克假装心不在焉的用手抽插着男人的身体，“我可以为了这个笑话笑上一整年。”  
       “别假装你不想要。”马斯亚夫的大导师用身躯磨蹭着宣教长，“我知道你还能再硬一点，当你在我里面的时候……你会把我整个撑得生疼……”  
       “你总以为自己知道一切！”马利克一口气将自己送入阿泰尔的身体，这并不难，男人的身体被扩张的很好，他可以恰到好处的容纳马利克，严丝合缝的让人憎恨。  
       “别停着。”他听见阿泰尔催促，但这一瞬间，他只是闭着眼睛感受简直要将他烧起来的热度，那感觉好似回到了家。

  
       阿泰尔很健壮，即使大部分人都会在大部分时候忽略这个事实，刺客导师穿白色的袍子，从头裹到脚，单从外貌几乎无法发现他多么有力，那些肌肉如流水一样伏贴于他的骨骼，在他攀援跳跃与刺杀时给予支撑。马利克从不惊讶于阿泰尔所能够带来的危险与死亡即使他看起来没有那么高大与富有威胁性。  
       但当他们做爱的时候，那种力度会给人另一种无法错失的冲动，征服感带来铺垫盖地的眩晕，一种撕扯他所爱的冲动。那些情感在他身体里七拐八弯就好像随时会吞噬他本人，或者他们两个。  
       他在刺杀时常常会感受到类似的冲动，他熟悉这感觉，虽然它偶尔会让他战栗难安。另一方面他知道阿泰尔喜爱，甚至着迷于这种感觉。那种刺激而深入的冲动或许才是这位导师为他张开腿的全部动力。这听起来就像占便宜，或许这就是问题的实质，他倾向于在某些地方战胜阿泰尔，即使平日里他也有足够的优势嘲讽他的不足。而另一方面阿泰尔乐于让他服务于自己，享受那些高高在上的快感，哪怕他才是那个像婊子一样挨操的。

  
       “你睡着了吗？”在他们缓慢碾磨的间隙，阿泰尔发问，他的声音听起来就好像刚从水里捞出来似的带着浓重而黏稠的鼻音。而马利克从来都无法无视阿泰尔给出的任何一点类似贬低意味的言辞。  
       “我只是觉得应该给你一些喘息的时机，新手。”马利克道，他们此时连接着仿若一体，疼痛与愉悦相依而存，阿泰尔坏心眼的给马利克施加压力，试图从宣教长身上压榨出几声呻吟。  
       马利克将此解读为宣战的含义，他挺直腰杆毫不留情的使力。将这位大导师钉在愉悦的耻辱柱上，感受他的身躯战栗着向他敞开成一汪水泽。  
       阿泰尔任由突如其来快感抓住自己，抱住它向下坠落，那感受如鞭，抽打的他双腿瘫软，他想要抓住马利克，又双手使不上劲儿只颤抖着将脸埋入对方肩窝，咬紧牙关拒绝呻吟出声。  
       这全然是无谓的抵抗，马利克熟知他的一切，当他们尚且少年时，在夏日中奔跑于沙丘，攀爬着互较高下时，马利克便了解他。  
       此时，他的爱人与敌人把他定的神魂涣散，双颊滚烫，只想要更多更甜美，那些力度几近唤醒他体内的恶魔，他想要收紧双腿，却又旋即把腿敞的更开些，只想要对方给予更多。

  
       马利克无法忍受这一切。  
       他与阿泰尔的所有交锋中，只有此刻他近乎顺服。牢牢的勾住他，嘴里的发音几近求饶，身体震颤，液体从下身低落在小腹上，连嘴角的伤疤都不再显得愚蠢而轻率，仅仅泄露邀吻的样子。  
       我把他操的失了神——只这一瞬间的感受就足以让马利克颤抖，他差点高潮，让自己留在阿泰尔的身体里。  
       但这没完，他想，掰开阿泰尔牢牢勾住他的腿。  
       这没完，他疯的要命，用舌头舔，用牙齿咬阿泰尔的唇，他恨阿泰尔恨得发疯，又爱他爱到要命。他是他在这世界仅剩的信仰，唯一的道标。  
       是他愿意为之奉献一切，却又恨不得吞噬他，将他牢牢掌握的存在。

  
       他叫：“阿泰尔。”  
       “阿泰尔。”  
       他又叫了一遍。  
       于是他的信仰呻吟出声，双足绷出一道弧线，近乎失禁般射在了他的袍子上，他射的断断续续，眼眶发红，抽噎在他耳边。  
       马利克不肯放过他，只是一进一出，感受阿泰尔在他怀中抽搐。  
       “你该认输。”马利克临近高潮，只来得及逬出那些字，“你会认输的。”  
       他抽出来，射在阿泰尔双腿间，那些液体明明并不丰饶，却湿漉漉的淋漓在那里。  
       黎凡特的导师此时尚未回神，他轻吟了一声，过了半响才发出几不可闻的一声叹息。  
                                                                                                                                                End


End file.
